Undone
by Delight
Summary: Harry has been hurt for four years, and it doesn't take much to push him over the edge.


Draco had not been home since the previous evening and Harry was slightly worried, pacing back and forth in front for the fire, rubbing his chin. They had argued about something small, insipid, and brainless, but Draco had gotten up and left in the middle of it.

Finally, their front door swung open and Potter saw Draco dusting snow off his jacket and pulling off his ear muffs.

"Where did you go last night?"

"I needed to clear my head a little."

"Draco, where did you go?"

"I went to Pansy's."

"What?"

"Did I stutter?"

Draco was getting closer to him now and Harry could see his redden, flushed cheeks from the unnecessary walk home and the way the light from the fire played over his snow dampened hair. None of that swayed his disposition.

"What did you do at her house? And why did you spend the night?"

Honestly, Draco wanted to tell Harry that he had spent the night on Pansy's couch, spilling his heart about how having children with Harry scared him and thrilled him at the same time, but he was still hurt over their last argument.

"I needed to clear my head."

"Why are you giving me short answers? Why did you have to clear your head? Of what? Me?"

"Harry, don't you trust me?"

"Answer my questions."

"I don't feel like fighting."

"Where did you sleep?"

"Where do you think?"

"I'm going for a walk," Harry snapped viciously, yanking his coat off the hanger.

"You're taking it wrong!"

"Oh, I'm sure I am. You've already done this to me once-"

"That was in seventh year, stop using it against me."

"-and I'm sure you would do it again."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"For a walk."

Ginny was asleep, but the banging on her door was thunderous, and made her roll out of bed. She staggered down her hallway, cursing under her breath as she banged off the wall, rubbing her wild hair out of her face.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Let me in."

She knew that voice. That soft, sweet, shy voice that always made her skin break out in chill bumps, made her pulse race.

When she opened the door, Harry Potter had never been more sexy. Maybe it was the way his palms were pressed against her doorway, and he was leaning on them, supporting his weight. Maybe it was the way the white snow clung to his black hair. Maybe it was the way his strikingly green eyes roamed over her silk shirt covered body.

"Is something wrong, Harry?"

"Nothing at all," Harry boldly purred at her, reaching out and rubbing her lithe stomach through the material of her shirt.

Ginny shivered and looked back at him, noticing his veiled eyes. "Harry."

"Ginevra."

Again, Ginny shivered. He said her real name. She didn't even know that he knew her real name. The way it rolled off his lips made her blush and look down at her suddenly interesting feet.. Ginny Weasley had been, for too long, hopelessly in love with a taken man. Harry Potter.

The tip of his index finger swirled over his navel. Ginny seemed to find her footing and step back from him. "What are you doing here?"

She knew that he was drunk. After all, he was slurring.

"Let me come in."

And she did.

"What are you doing here, Harry? Did Malfoy hurt you?"

The entire evening, while he was getting piss drunk, Harry had brooded over Draco, but Draco was the furthest thing from his mind at that moment.

"Oh, Harry! Harry!" Ginny gasped out loud, clutching the sheets in her hands and spreading her legs further apart in desperation. "Harry, oh, yes, mmhmmm!"

Harry peered up her body, squinting to bring his alcohol tainted bad vision to a blurry focus.

Females were much different than males and Harry had only slept with Draco. There were so many different places to lick, touch and Harry found himself drunkenly curious about each one of them.

They had been worshiping each other's bodies for hours. Ginny was living every fantasy she had ever dreamed. Harry was making a point that Draco wasn't the only one that could get laid when he wanted. Neither knew of the other's reason.

Ginny was in Heaven. "God, Harry, where did you learn that? Oh! Ah!" She was sprawled out beneath the only man she had ever loved, sweating heavily, twisting her body in the scattered bed linens, and having orgasm after orgasm. Oh, and his tongue!

"Oh! Right there, oooooh. Harry, yes, yes...I'm coming. Oh..oh! Oh! Ah!"

"You taste so good, Ginny," Harry panted, still slurring.

"Draco?" Ginny squeaked in confusion, panting and flushed with passion.

"I'm not Draco." Harry said huskily, holding her now furiously squirming hips in place with the flat of his palms, but not lifting his head from her wetness.

"But I am."

Draco Malfoy had visited Ron's flat, Hermione's house, The Burrow, Seamus Finnigan's, and Neville Longbottom's; and still there was no sign of Harry. He had searched Diagon Alley and found Hagrid, who had said that he mentioned paying Ginny a visit.

He trusted Harry completely and knew that if he was at Ginny's house, then he was just gushing about their fight, but Draco needed to find him. Needed to make up with him. Needed to hold him.

And he Apparated to Ginny's doorstep to find the door slightly ajar. He reached out and lightly tapped it with the tips of his fingers. To his surprise, the door swung open. "Ginny?" he called, poking his head in, but she didn't answer.

Ginny Weasley wasn't his favorite person, but he didn't wish her any harm, and it was odd that her door was left ajar without her being home. As he was pulling his head out and preparing to Apparate away, he heard a noise.

Without permission, he waltzed into her cozy livingroom and looked around, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

He heard it again.

"Harry, oh, yes, mmhmm!"

Draco whirled around, staring down the hallway and into the source of the moaning, but he couldn't see anything but her dresser and closet. No, Harry wouldn't have sex with Ginny. Harry loved him.

"God, Harry, where did you learn that? Oh! Ah!"

But he had to make sure. She was probably just masturbating about Harry, because it wasn't a secret how she felt about him.

Quietly, heart pounding nervously, he tip toed down the hallway. If Harry wasn't in there, he'd never mention seeing Ginny masturbating, but he just -had- to know for sure.

He inhaled sharply through his nose, closing his eyes momentarily before he peeked inside her room.

Draco's heart stopped in his chest. His Harry...was...

His immediate hurt was replaced with dangerous rage as he started towards the bed.

"Oh! Right there, oooooh. Harry, yes, yes...I'm coming. Oh..oh! Oh! Ah!"

"You taste so good, Ginny," Harry panted, still slurring.

"Draco?" Ginny squeaked in confusion, panting and flushed with passion.

"I'm not Draco." Harry said huskily, holding her now furiously squirming hips in place with the flat of his palms, but not lifting his head from her wetness.

"But I am."

Harry looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened dramatically. He grabbed for his clothes, but Draco had already retrieved them from the floor. Now he was dangling them from his fingertips. "Draco!"

Ginny was scrambling to cover herself up with the blankets that he been haphazardly messed up.

"Give me my clothes!"

"No."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you." Draco was fully glowering at Harry and to his surprise Harry cowered visibly.

"You found me."

"Fucking a slut."

Ginny wailed.

"Stop it," Harry said quietly, standing up and snatching his clothes away from Draco. "And you did it last night!"

"Oh, no, I didn't. Was her pussy as worn out as her clothes?"

He didn't have sex with Pansy? Now Harry was angry. Not with Draco, but with himself. Harry was furious, drunk, and in no mood to push his emotions aside. Harry had been angry at Draco since seventh year about his one blunder, and now, four years later, he couldn't let it go.

"Didn't you hear me say it tasted good?"

Draco flinched.

"Or do you want to lick it off my fingers?"

Ginny streaked across the room and vanished into her closet, sobbing hysterically. Harry was so furious that he was standing stark naked in the middle of Ginny's bedroom, not blushing, not looking remorseful, but with a set jaw, glowing green eyes, and a punctuated glower.

"No, I can smell it from here."

Harry put his hand to his nose and inhaled deeply.

Draco's heart, which he thought had shattered in the hallway, shattered into a thousand tiny shards.

It was obvious to Draco that Harry was paying him back, wanting to see him hurt, wanting to see him cry, but Draco refused to give him what he wanted.

"I never knew I scared you so bad, Potter." And again they were in fifth year, hissing and snarking at each other like mortal enemies. It always happened when they fought, but now they knew each others weak spots.

Harry's own heart was broken, but it had been broken for four years, and he had never gotten over it. The pain never dulled and it never dwindled.

"I never knew you'd burst into Ginny Weasley's bedroom."

"I never knew you'd eat her pussy."

"That's not all I did." Another barb that embedded itself in Draco's beaten heart.

Ginny flung the door of her closet open, glaring at Harry and Draco both. Both males took a step backward. "Tell him what you told me, Harry."

"Yes, Harry, tell me what you told her."

Harry shied away from them, sobering by the second. Oh god, what had he done? It was like waking up in your worst nightmare?

"Draco..." he said weakly.

"Tell him!" Ginny cried, tears springing to life in her eyes.

Draco visibly softened, obviously not up to snarking heartlessly over it. "How could you?" he whispered in an injured voice.

"Tell him." Now Ginny was demanding. "Tell him you love me. Tell him you want to be with me. Tell him you want to marry me like you never could him!"

Draco visibly blanched, eyes going wide.

Harry was jumping into his clothes quickly, knowing Draco would probably flee any minute.

"I didn't mean it, Draco. I didn't mean it. I swear, I didn't!"

Deep down, Draco knew Harry didn't mean it. Deep down, Draco understood why Harry had done this.

"You didn't mean it!?" Ginny shrieked.

"I'm in love with Draco! You knew it! You just wanted to fuck!"

It was Ginny's turn to blanch.

Draco's eyes were rapidly filling with tears and his mouth was moving, but no words were coming out. He shrank against the wall.

"Draco..." Harry moved towards him, but with a loud cracking noise, Draco was gone.

To be continued.


End file.
